


The Most Heartbreaking

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeborn responds to Maglor's question about Harry, while pondering the heartbreak that is watching relatives die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Heartbreaking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan-Flashworks, challenge Kids

_Relatives are some of the most heartbreaking things in the world._

_My apologies, Maglor, this is not what you want to hear when you ask how Harry is. Harry is well. He misses you - you can tell him things about Elrond that I cannot. I am not sure why he clings so deeply to those memories, even if he is Elrond’s descendent._

_I don’t know how much longer I can linger like this, watching more of my relatives die. It was bad enough in Doriath, when Luthien disappeared and died, or hearing that Míriel had died in Valinor, far from the forests where she and I met (and speculation on us being related began). Then Celebrían leaving and Arwen…_

_If it wasn’t for that last promise to the twins, that I would watch their sister’s descendants, I’m not sure I would have lasted this long._

_Harry is the last of them. It seems so strange; that thousands of years after this all began the end is so quickly approaching. I doubt Harry will have children - and even if he does, I will finally have to break my promise to my grandchildren._

_You will go with us when we go to Valinor. That is not negotiable, and I do not care what some petty Vala on his mountain top throne says. After all these years, you deserve rest and peace as much as any of us._

_Come back to England quickly. You forget how quickly the Second Born grow - Harry will be quite upset if you miss his next birthday._

_Sincerely,  
Celeborn_


End file.
